rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Fontaine's Department Store
Sitemap Fontaine's Department Store -- "FONTAINES" ''' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- '''Lockedup In a Department Store ??? I usually use the phrase "dangerously insane", as in someone too disruptive/dangerous to the ordinary population -- Too bad we didn't get alot of in-game Newsie evidence of what the unstable Splicers were starting to do (just as individuals, before Atlas's coordinated actions). There should have been public support for locking such miscreants up, even by people with family members/friends as the ones 'restrained'. This isn't a case of 'for their own good', but for Public Safety. Supposedly the Department Store 'Prison' was to be temporary (that might justify the way it appears thrown together haphazardly, if the authors much thought about it logically). Containment there for an interim for public safety (the dates used in the story indicate a very short time, upto the BaS present time -- even if extended more across the 3.5 month from the Neptune Bounty "Shootout" Incident). Persephone has its Therapy Wing (at minimum to neutralize troublesome inmates), so Ryan obviously didn't just discard (kill) the affected people. It is possible that family members would pay to have their ADAM-Crazy loved ones be treated and 'recover'. In any case, Fontaine's whole organization wasn't just in the Fisheries smuggling, but there was the whole of : Distribution of the smuggled goods, the alluded-to Extortions he did, the operators of the orphanage Child Enslavement (and those up the food chain of that illegally generated ADAM, and who knows what other criminal operations). Hundreds of people across Rapture were probably suspect, and it is likely many were let go as not being directly involved, or had been proved as being forced under coercion (Jails cost money, so Ryan would probably NOT incarcerate people who merely had worked for Fontaine...) The numbers of 'inmates' (including the corpses) we see in "Fontaines" in BaSx are only a few dozens (which also begs the question : Why so absurdly large a place ?). --- --- --- In the BaSx DLC - a mall where Atlas&Co are locked up and Elizabeth (and Booker) must go to find 'Sally' Original a mall/conglomeration of stores and 'departments' Very Strangely later used as a prison to lockup Splicers, criminals and Atlas. Strangest/most incompetent Prison I've ever seen (done by the designers to facilitate a Blast-Fest combat atmosphere) A fancy 'artist' exterior design that is highly impractical and actually does NOT match the interior spaces used in the game. --- --- --- Prison As far as being a 'prison', its like no proper 'prison' (temporary or otherwise) I ever heard of. Its a bad JOKE. Its an excuse to have Splicers running about for the Player to shoot. Its all too loose a story - if Splicers were recently 'caught' to put them there, then chaining them up and not letting them run free would have been a logical option for expediency - but it wasn't done. --- --- --- BaS1 -- That 'Department Store' Was a Lousy Prison Contrived For FAIL : The place isn't a very good prison - unsupervised/not secured and apparently full of weapons, supplies and Plasmids for Fontaine's (and now Atlas's) goons. Prisoners would in real life be thoroughly searched before transport to this 'temporary' prison. 'Temporary' probably because there wasn't space in Persephone (yet). Perhaps it would later be 'floated' over to Persephone and appended to the Penal Colony there. Food seems to be being supplied for the inmates, and the heat/air/power/water are still connected (not exactly sure what this 'Sunk' actually implies then - BTW the model diorama doesn't show the 2 separate 'department' buildings floating, or solidly connected to the central structure, yet they somehow came with the floating part ???). The entire 'prison' (location) should have been serached and cleared/cleaned out (at least due to the City Authorities looking for evidence of Fontaine's many crimes and to apprehend his gang members), OR be suspected of holding hidden caches and thus never be used for that purpose. The prisoners would be the people involved directly in Fontaine's criminal schemes (the Smuggling in particular), and those who attacked City Authorities when they came to arrest Fontaine (The Shootout), and NOT just the ordinary workers from his other businesses. There probably would be few public supporters for the criminal Fontaine, as there would be later for a 'rebel' Atlas. Customers and ordinary employees should have been fully cleared from the building before the Prisoners arrived (and they might as well have removed all the merchandise, certainly anything that could be used as a weapon). SO that would take time ? The standard procedure would have all the prisoners restrained in chains first in some other location after their arrest (the cooler in Fontaine Fisheries perhaps with the cooling turned off) until THIS building was sufficiently prepared. The whole 'sunk' thing sounds like the invention of journalists (if not just sounding 'good' to hack writers), as it wasn't apparently the case in the DLC (even just moving it somehow without disconnecting/breaking the lifesupport utilities is absurd). Proper preparations for the building would start with closing-off and sealing all exits except one controlled and guarded access. The store layout wouldn't be designed for proper prison operations or even hygiene, so movements within could be restricted with heavily armed guards moving small groups of (likely shackled) prisoners to use facilities or to be fed. Any inmates who attempted to escape or attack guards would be shot down (this was standard 40s mentality when prison inmates weren't coddled). Eventually, proper prison facilities would be created in the City. Legal proceeding would meanwhile be happening in the City, which would secure the release of those barely (or not) involved in Fontaine's crimes (this may have largely happened by the time of BaS1 OR hardly started, as the few 'courts' would be overwhelmed). --- --- --- Silver Fin Restaurant "Closed by Order of Dr Suchong" ????? ' : Why exactly can Suchong be giving such orders ? NO such authority should have existed (remember this point in the DLC is BEFORE the Civil War, and Suchong was only known as 'that genius doctor') - it should have obviously been "Closed by Order of Rapture City Council" like everything else. (And maybe using a better plausible excuse like "Closed by the City Health Authority", to justify Suchong being allowed around it). The BaSx writers seemed to have gotten Dr-Suchong_On_The_Brain. Even moreso (as in it being problematic) -- that 'order' telegraphs to ''the curious that something interesting is going on inside. And this was now IN Fontaines, where criminal Splicers later roamed freely about (and they would have torn every door open looking for food or whatever). That 'closing' logically would have been from before the 'prison' (you'd also think Suchong WOULD have moved his 'Tear' research work and equipment elsewhere, when this whole 'prison' thing was being setup. Remember Suchong saying in an Audio Diary that Ryan is a Cheap Ass?? So his expensive 'equipment' isn't likely to be abandoned so easily by Suchong, no ?). Look at timeline ... Corrected BaSx Timeline This Restaurant's "Closing" should be even when Fontaine was still alive to give Suchong/Fink sufficient time to interface (the 'Tear' phenomenon) for even a fraction of what was said to have happened, no??? (An illogical/unrealistic timeline compression/shoehorning is done in this DLC - Bad and sloppily stitched together like so much else of it). We (the MMORPG project) don't allow any incredibly ridiculous Infinite BS type compressed timeline - Dr. Suchong NEEDS TIME TO WORK. --- --- --- '''The Tram at Fontaines : Fontaines Department Store, Tram between the goofy artist designed 'department' buildings - Pictures showing interior indicates about how large it was. Doorway size, etc.. That good ole (real) physical property of buoyancy again - weight to offset volume in water to not sink or float up to surface - that size's displacement would be about 40 tons (the interior of a 16 foot spheroid - a bit bigger than the old Bathyspheres). Not a problem in the ocean, but when it comes OUT of the water - the Rail it hangs from has to support that weight (but then out in the ocean that Rail isn't supported anywhere evident - so it is BS magic time again anyway). At least with the short distances those units could be battery powered. (Not everything in the Fantasyland DLC need be thrown out, just straightened out/fixed - made to possibly work in the real Universe Rapture is supposed to inhabit). That Lopsided Rail hanging mechanism also isn't particularly logical engineering-wise - the units underneath physically wouldn't hang as shown. (But then, if its all just Booker's Fever Dream, then nothing has to be Real, No ??) Fun Audio Diary would have been a mind-addled Splicer there screaming into the recording that there are 'Horses' after him, everywhere !, At Every Turn, THEY ARE THERE !!!, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (kaboom, shoots self in head) .... Silence for remainder of 2 minute recording... (found next to a corpse at Tram Station, missing head and half-eaten by inmates). --- --- --- Example of What a REAL Department Store Has ' (Versus Burial At Sea with its huge emptiness - unexplained how it ever started/stayed in business - more an ''Infinitized puppet-show backdrop setting ) '''Broadway Department Store Los Angeles Circa 1925 Street Floor Fine Jewelry 810 • Silver Flatware 59 • Silver Holloware 166 • Clocks 95 • Watches 810 • Better Fashion Jewelry 141 • Fashion Jewelry 20 • Fashion Accessories 41 • Et Cetera 86 • Handbags 37, 132 • Jr. Contemporary Handbags 117 • Personal Leather Goods 142 • Gloves 6 • Cosmetics 17 • Hosiery 3 • Plaza Sportswear 65, 133 • Plaza Skirts & Blouses 66 • Plaza Sweaters 149 • Street Floor Lingerie 54 • The Hat Box 825 • Misses’ Shoes 8 • Almost Shoes 138 • Women’s Casuals 101 • Presents Perfect • Notions 4 • Stationery 15 • Cameras 13 • Electronics 13 • Books 18 • Luggage 33 • Candy 34 • Liquor and Gourmet 845 • Men’s Fragrances 177 • Men’s Accessories 105 • Men’s Loungewear 48 • Men’s Sleepwear 164 • Fashion Neckwear 122 • Men’s Furnishings 7 • University Shop 53 • Men’s Sweaters 171 • Men’s Tops 184 Street Floor Mezzanine Men’s Clothing 126 • Men’s Shoes and Hats 57 • Men’s Sport Clothing 48 • Men’s Spectator Sportswear 550 • Contemporary Many 124 • Men’s Sportswear 50 • Men’s Active Sportswear 109 • Men’s Better Sportswear 170 Second Floor Aisle of Fashion Fabrics 1, 30, 67 • Art Needlework 29 • Sewing Machines • Luggage 33 • Lamps 71 • Pictures and Mirrors 31 • Domestics 2 • Towel and Bath Shop 23 • Linens 23 • Bedding 55 • Sporting Goods 43 • Sierra Shop 43 • Boys’ Shop 98 • Little Boys’ Wear 74 • Saturday’s Expression Third Floor Hair Styling Salon 601 • Girls’ Shop 44, 47 • Little Girl’s Wear 96 • Toddlers 74,90 • Infants’ Shop 42,137 • Toys 28 • Children’s Accessories 102 • Children’s Shoes 58 • Hi Deb Shop 52 • Body Fashions 19 • Daywear Lingerie 63 • Leisurewear 67 • Robes 51 • Fashion Sleepwear 24 • Misses’ Sportswear Dresses 12 • Plaza Dresses 73 • Plaza PM Dresses 131 • Career Dresses 27 Fourth Floor Windsor Shop • Regency Room 22 • Design II Dresses 79 • Design II Sportswear 103 • Signature Collections 440 • VIP Collections 104 • Bridal Salon 93 • Furs 60 • Studio Room Millinery 800 • Contempora Sportswear 78 • Misses’ Sportswear 89 • Dresses 70s 49, 93 • Sportswear 70s 134, 148 • Woman 70s 62 • PM Clothes 93 • Spectator Sports Shop 40 • Coats 25 • Suits 25 • Modern Miss Shop • Junior World Junior Sportswear 97 • Junior Dresses 64, 102 • Young Juniors 52 • Better Juniors 136 • Junior Coats 64 • College Shop 85 • International Shop 64 Fifth Floor Pianos • Glassware 36 • Waterford Shop 112 • China 11 • Housewares 39 • Electrical Housewares 95 • Small Housewares 39 • Gift Shop 70 • Cookshop 206 • Cookery Gourmet 143 • Hardware • Garden Shop • Radios • Televisions 72 • The Music Center 77 • Major Appliances 80 Sixth Floor Furniture 92 • Recliners • Home Furnishings Studio • Slumber Shop 69 • Auditorium Seventh Floor Carpeting 32 •Rugs 45 • Curtains 10 • Draperies 10 • Bedspreads 10 • Custom Draperies and ReUpholstery 82 • Personnel Offices Eighth Floor Credit Office • Cash Office • Offices Ninth Floor Garden Tea Room Basements not itemized (but containing functional infrastructure) --- --- --- --- --- . .